


Don't Over Think It

by Dragongoddess13



Series: I had a Fear of Being Alone [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to talk yourself out of happiness when you over think things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Over Think It

Don’t Over Think It

Story 7

xXx

“I think we should talk. Candidly.” Darcy began one Saturday morning in early March. Four months had passed since their trip to Brock’s cabin and in that time they had managed, quite well actually, to keep their relationship a secret. First and foremost because it was against the rules for a handler to have intimate relations with an agent under their command. Secondly, neither Brock nor Darcy were certain of the future of their relationship and so felt the need to keep it secret until they were certain they would or would not become something more.

“I suppose it would be about that time.” Brock muttered, his eyes tracing patterns in the ceiling. Darcy turned beside him, her hair tickling his outstretched arm where her head rested. He turned his head from the ceiling and looked down at her, her gorgeous blue eyes shining in the light of the rising sun.

“I… I just…” she sighed leaning forward and nuzzling her face into his side. After a moment she pulled away, sitting up and wrapping herself in the sheet that covered them. “I only want to know one thing.” she told him.

“And what’s that?” he questioned rolling up onto his forearm.

“Do you think I should put in for a position transfer?” Brock watched her, the nervous wring of her hands the way she chewed at her lip. She radiated nervous energy as she waited for his answer. He wanted to ease her mind and yet he couldn’t make himself say the words she wanted to hear.

Brock was spared from having to answer when Darcy’s phone rang, followed in short order by his own. Darcy sighed and rolled toward the nightstand, picking up her phone and answering.

“Lewis.”

“Rumlow.”

xXx

“So, you gonna share what has you so upset or are ya just gonna stew the whole mission?” Jack spoke softly as they rounded the corner of a recently abandoned AIM facility.

“I don’t…”

“Know what I’m talking about? Of course you don’t.” Brock sighed, but didn’t reply, leading the way through a hidden side entrance. The two men swept the area around that entry point before Brock raised a hand to his com.

“All clear.”

“Copy that Commander.” Darcy paused over the radio. When her voice sounded again it was over the whole link. “Alpha team, rendezvous with Beta three hallways to your left, second bulk head down.”

“Copy that.” Jack replied, following his commanding officer. As they walked they peaked through open door ways, clearing them and taking note of the turned over furniture and destroyed machinery. “Looks like they got out of here in a hurry.”

“Yeah, question is why?” Brock mumbled even as the building began to groan around them.

“That didn’t sound good. What was that?” Darcy questioned.

“Stand by control.” Brock told her, looking around. Jack did the same, both men listening carefully.

The groan sounded again and Darcy‘s voice, while controlled had an edge of worry to it. “STRIKE team, evacuate the premises now. That’s an order.”

“Cop…” was all Brock managed before the floor collapsed underneath them, a cloud of dust and debris rising up around them and the coms sparking out.

xXx

“Rumlow! Rollins! Davis! Damn it someone answer me!” Darcy practically screamed into the coms. “What the hell just happened?” she turned to Agent Skye at the main bank of monitors.

“From the looks of the readings I’d say an earthquake, but there was no seismic activity anywhere else.”

“Man-made then?”

“Possibly, I…”

“H…Hel…H…Hello…Con…do…copy…I…peat…do…you…” Davis’ voice cracked and skipped over the com.

Darcy answered immediately. “Davis? We barely read you. What’s your status?”

“Minor… no… sign… low… Roll…Carmi…en…leg…Clement… un… armed…”

“Davis, we’re not reading you clearly. Can you repeat?” all Darcy got back was static. “Fuck!” she exclaimed. “Where the hell is Coulson?” she called out to the room. “Someone go find Coulson! I need approval on a search and rescue. Now!” she ordered.

xXx

“Jack?” Brock coughed out through a cloud of dust. He felt around his person until he located his flashlight and flipped it on. “Jack?”

“Over here.” was the reply he got. He pointed the flash light in the direction Jack’s voice came from finding Jack’s hand waving at him across the way.

“Report.” He ordered around another cough, shifting some rubble off of himself.

“My leg’s not so good, but I’ll survive.” Jack explained. Brock rolled over as best he could, wincing at the pull in his muscles. He grunted with the strain, but forced himself to his feet anyway. His legs were shaky beneath him as he stumbled his way toward Jack. The ground was unstable shifting beneath his feet, loose dirt and rubble sliding around with the slightest of vibrations.

Brock stopped beside Jack and dropped to his knees using the flashlight to look him over. There was a large gash on Jack’s thigh, bleeding through the ripped material of his cargo pants. Brock unbuttoned a pocket in his own cargos and pulled out some bandages wrapping them tightly around the wound to staunch the blood flow.

Jack grunted at the sharp surge of pain taking in deep gulps of breath to calm him. “That outta be good for now, at least until we get out of here.” Brock explained.

“Good enough for me.” Jack muttered, leaning back against a large piece of rubble.

“Control? Come in. Control do you read me?” Brock called into the radio.

“Anything?” Jack questioned. Brock shook his head.

“Nothing but static.”

“Looks like we’re going to be here a little while then.”

Brock grunted non-committedly.

“In the meantime we have some time to kill.” Jack announced clearly hinting at something. There was a reason he didn’t do covert interrogations. Brock sighed.

“Why don’t you just focus on not bleeding to death, huh.”

xXx

“The engineer’s think it’s a sink hole.” Skye explained, standing beside Darcy as the handler watched a rescue crew pull three of her people out.

“They think? I don’t know if they’ve noticed but we don’t exactly have room for guesses.” She replied. When the crew had Carmichael, Davis and Clement out she hurried over to the line of stretchers where they were laid out.

“Hey boss.” Clement greeted in good spirits considering the situation.

“How is everyone?” she asked the medics.

“Cuts and bruises but nothing serious. We’re going to monitor them for twenty four hours anyway.” One of the medics explained. Darcy nodded her understanding and turned to her agents.

“Do what the doctors tell you. Don’t argue. That’s an order.”

“Yes ma’am.” Carmichael replied for all of them. She gave a curt nod and watched as the medics wheeled them away. Once they were loaded into the quinjets, Darcy turned back to the task at hand. Perfectly timed, Skye approached with a member of the engineering team and Fitz.

“Don’t talk to me unless you have something.” Darcy told them.

“We have a search radius for them.” The engineer replied. Skye pulled up the blueprints of the compound on her tablet. “They were pinged here before the collapse. Given the rate of spread they should be here.” the engineer pointed to a point on the map near a line of storage rooms.

“That’s where Fitz comes in.” Skye added.

“Mr. Stark and I redesigned one of my mini-bots to dig. We’ll be able to steer it into the rubble and find them.”

“Do it.”

xXx

Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins had been friends for nearly two decades and neither of them could ever remember a shared silence so awkward before now. Every so often Brock would check Jack’s bandages before trying the radio again. The results were always the same. Brock returned to his seat beside Jack after one such check. Jack had his eyes closed his head resting back against the chunk of debris he was leaned against. Brock looked over at his old friend and then out into the darkness surrounding them where the beam of his flashlight could not reach. Brock was just about sick of it all.

“Darcy and I have been seeing each other since December.”

Jack snorted. “No shit.” He peaked an eye open catching Brock’s scowl and tense shoulders. “Relax, as far as I know I’m the only one who’s figured it out.” Brock relaxed a bit, but not much. “So, your problem is Darcy related.”

“It’s not a problem. Just…something.” Jack looked to him expectantly. Brock sighed. “This morning, before we got called in, Darcy and I were at her place and we started discussing the nature of our relationship.”

“And you’re not ready for that?”

“No, I am I just…” Brock huffed a humorless laugh. “Darcy only asked me one question this morning.”

“What was that?”

“Do you think I should put in for a position transfer?”

“Shit.” Jack breathed. “Well what did you say?” Brock shook his head.

“I never got to answer and honestly I don’t even know what I would say.”

“Why not? You want to be with her don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. More than I’d care to admit sometimes, but…”

“But what?” Jack interrupted incredulous.

“She’s not just my handler. Who are we to unbalance the team just because we can’t keep it in our pants?” Jack rolled his eyes and shifted the best he could to face his longtime friend.

“Brock, you and I have known each other for a very long time. Twenty plus years in fact and in that time I have never seen you so…lighthearted. Starting from where we have it’s a miracle either of us is still breathing so the fact that you’ve found someone to be happy with is… fuck what’s bigger than a miracle?”

“I get your point Jack.”

“Do you, do you really? Do you see how fucked up it is that you’re hesitating to snatch up the kind of happiness neither of us ever thought we’d have a chance at?”

“Yeah.” He breathed. “I do.”

“Good.” Jack relaxed. “So don’t fuck it up.”

Brock was saved from having to answer yet again as the wall across from them cracked open allowing a tiny, yet familiar bot to fly through.

“Commander Rumlow, agent Rollins.” Darcy’s voice sounded through the speakers.

“It’s about damn time.” Jack grumbled.

“Sorry we’re late. Traffic was a nightmare.” She joked voice tight with relief. “Sit tight guys, we’ll have you out of there soon.”

xXx

“Get him to the medical unit ASAP.” Darcy ordered as they loaded Jack into a Quinjet. “Don’t give them a hard time.” She directed at Jack. He shot her a jaunty salute as the ramp lifted up.

When the Quinjet was in the air and disappearing toward the horizon she turned, seeking out Brock. She found him with a medic across the field camp.

Brock looked up as she approached.

“How’s he doing?” she asked the medic.

“He’ll be just fine ma’am.”

“Good, cause I’m not doing his paperwork”

Brock chuckled. “Of course not.” He replied nodding his thanks to the medic as the young man finished up and stepped away. Silence settled around them as Brock replaced his outer shirt and jumped down from the exam table.

“You should still get checked out back at the Triskelion.” She spoke quietly.

“Is that an order?”

“If it has to be.”

“Live it up while you can sweetheart, cause once they transfer you, you won’t be able to give me orders anymore. Well, unless you’re into that kind of thing.” Darcy looked up at him the question plain to see in her eyes. “You’re a great handler Darcy, one of the best I’d hate for my team to lose you, but I want you. I want us to be more.”

She seemed to deflate, relief flooding her features. “Thank god.” She laughed. “I already stared shopping around.”

xXx

 

 

**Bonus Scene**

 

 

 

 

“Sir, I think you should see this.” Skye called out as she stopped in the door way of Sitwell’s office.

“What is it?” he asked prompting her to enter. Skye walked around his desk and set her laptop in front of him.

“I found this in the data we recovered from AIMs destroyed servers. There’s not much, but what there is, is disturbing.” She waited a moment for Sitwell to begin reading. “It looks like they may have stolen this information from Hydra. How, I don’t know.”

Sitwell finished reading and sat back in his seat, his usually solid façade slipping. He fiddled with his glasses for a moment of contemplation before replacing them and picking up his phone. “Phil.” He said into the receiver before Coulson could say anything in greeting. “There’s something you need to see. Bring Captain Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me questions, suggestions and ideas on tumblr. [ Dragongoddess13](http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
